Two Friends At Freddy's: One-Shot Series
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Alex and Zach are two friends living life while dealing with struggles and fun at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What exactly happens? You decide! (Rated T. AU. Making another story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This...is a crazy idea...but I'm going with it anyway. Here is a series of one-shots featuring me and a friend...and I'm accepting ideas! Now, the rules for this one-shot series will be posted at the end. I hope you enjoy this first one-shot! I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

One-Shot: Reunited (FNaF 1)

_1993_

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a wonderful restaurant in town. It was declared a magical place for kids and grownups alike, and where fantasy and fun come to life! On this day, two people would be reunited...

_Alex_

I walked up to another table notepad in hand. "Hello there," I cheered. "Welcome to Freddy's! May I take your order?" I asked smiling widely. Though my smile didn't reflect how I was feeling...on the inside.

The father of the group of 5 looked at me awkwardly, "Oh yes, may we get the Chica Special and five soda's?" he asked. The mother of the group lightly slapped his shoulder. The father sighed, "Make that 4 soda's and an iced tea."

"Alright!" I said jotting it down. "It'll be out in ten minutes," I explained. They seemed to be annoyed. I couldn't have that! I smiled. "You know, today is free token day. Why don't you play some games?" I asked trying to brighten the mood.

The father raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure?" as if he was asking me. I smiled, performed a bow and walked away. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest. "Damn it..." I whispered to myself as I ran to the bathroom. Fact of the day, I'm kinda sick. Well, ok, VERY sick. But I wouldn't let an illness affect me today. My best friend was coming back to town...

_Zach_

I walked into the restaurant, the smell of Pizza wafting in my direction. It smelled pretty damn good. I looked around for Alex and checked my watch. "Where is he? I sighed and took a seat at some random table. A waitress walked up. "Hello, I'm Jules and I'll be your server for today," she began cheerfully.

"I want a coffee," I said simply. "I'm also here to meet someone," I explained. Jules tapped the pencil against her chin as if she heard that fact somewhere. With a snap of her fingers, she smiled.

"You're Zach!" she said. I nodded. "Oh yeah! Alex mentioned you coming into town. Welcome." She then walked away. I took a deep breath, checking my watch once more. I hummed a little tune and waited.

Suddenly, someone sat down and I turned. It was a dark haired young man with a uniform for the restaurant and a huge smile. I took a guess and smiled. "Hey Alex," I said simply.

"Welcome back to town," Alex said with a grin. He held out his hand. I nodded and shook his hand. "How's life abroad?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Well, I starred in an action film and a romance film...other than that, I've been relaxing," I explained. Alex nodded and rubbed his shoulder. He seemed afraid. "What's wrong?" I asked in fear.

"I..." he started before Jules came back with the coffee.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and she nodded before leaving the table. "Now...what's wrong?"

Alex sighed...

_Alex_

I sighed. I had to come up with a lie and FAST. "Oh..." I said. "I've been thinking about dad."

Zach nodded. "Ah..." he said simply. "How's John anyway?" he asked

I shrugged. "As good as any father who's wrongly accused I suppose."

He nodded. "Well-" he began.

"Don't tell me you have to leave already?" I asked legitimately sad.

"I kinda do. The moving truck is arriving soon," he said smiling.

I gasped. "You're kidding!" I inquired with a small shout.

"I'm not," Zach replied. "I'm here and here to stay! Don't worry," he continued. "I'll be back in a bit and we can talk more." I nodded as he stood up and left. I waved...

**Author's Note: And now for the rules...**

**What I allow**

**1: Anything with my characters. If you have an OC, you want included please give me info about them, or PM me with the details of them.**

**2: I allow anything whether it's canon, non-canon, or even anything random! **

**3: FNaF 1-6, Help Wanted, Ultimate Custom Night and any future games.**

**4: Friendship, slightly scary concepts (where my characters survive) and fun stuff where the animatronics talk.**

**What I don't allow**

**1: Anything with torture, crazy ideas and anything involving offensive material.**

**2: The FNaF novel universe...I thought they were passable novels, doesn't mean I'll ever include them.**

**3: Anything Sexual.**

**4: Anything with my characters that I WON'T approve of. I.e, sex, EXTREME violence, or pairings. **

_**Characters and Info:**_

_**Alex: The employee with a good heart. In my universe, he's ill, but that doesn't affect him until 1994.**_

_**Zach: Alex's best friend who became an actor, and wants nothing more than Alex to be happy.**_

**Oh I almost forgot! When I don't get ideas, I'll just randomly make One-Shot's following the timeline I created. Ok, I think that's it, thank you for reading and don't forget to leave an idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And now for the second One-Shot, by me, based on a theory I had after playing Ultimate Custom Night. The Springtrapped challenge. It showed several characters besides Springtrap, so I decided to use the one that I found most interesting. Just as well, I figured I'd have a field day with this! Enjoy!**

One-Shot: Spring Lock Suits (FNaF 1)

_Year: 1993_

_Alex_

Me and Zach had time to catch up after lunch a few days ago. But once again, he surprised me...he wanted to work here as well! As I showed him the ropes of the restaurant, our manager, a kind man named Dan, walked up to us. "Hello again Alex," he said to me, a smile on his face.

"Hi Dan," I said returning the smile. I was about to speak, but once again I felt the sickness. It coursed through me every day. It took every fiber of my being to not clutch my chest in front of Dan, let alone Zach. I smiled again as my eyes began to water.

"So, I need you to wear the suit today," Dan explained. My heart sank...the Spring Lock Suits...they were dangerous, hopefully they had a better one this time. "This one is...called Nightmarionne. Though he looks just like the Marionette," Dan added to himself, though loud enough for us to hear.

"I'd be honored to try it on sir," I said smiling...

_Zach_

I didn't like the sound of this Nightmarionne. Nor did I like the look in Alex's eyes when the boss said, "Suit." Was there something secret here that I didn't know about? "Excuse me?" I asked voice full of concern.

"Yes?" Dan asked me with a look of worry.

"Um," I began intimidated for a moment before sighing. "I'm new to working here. What exactly is, 'the suit?'" I interrogated calmly.

Dan nodded. "It's our wearable suit that doubles as both animatronic AND suit," he explained. "You just gotta be careful of the spring locks, remove the endoskeleton and put it on. That's 'Suit Mode.' Once you put all that back in, the suit goes into 'animatronic mode.' Will there be any other questions?" Dan asked kind of bored.

"No sir," Alex intervened. "I'll put on the suit gladly!" he said in a hurry.

Dan nodded, "Good, good," he said becoming his jolly self once more. "Now, if there's anything else?" he asked letting the question hang.

"No sir," I replied. Dan nodded towards me and walked away...

_Dan_

There was something about that new boy, Zach i think, that I just didn't like...I'm guessing he's never been to Freddy's. But that wouldn't make sense...I saw him back in 87,' so maybe I'm wrong...

I shrugged off my thoughts and went back to my office. Looking at a picture of me and a previous manager, I sighed heavily. I went back to my files when something caught my eye. The words read, _Nightmarionne To Be The Best Spring Lock Suit Yet!_ I smiled and nodded towards it, deciding to read the files further...

_Alex_

I saw Zach glaring towards the office door. "Zach," I sighed grabbing his attention. "It's nothing to worry about. He's just...interesting. Now, shall we try on this suit?" I asked him in the form of a demand.

Zach nodded and I led the way. The Parts and Service room was kinda small, but on the table was Nightmarionne. "Now," I began looking at Zach. "Here's how it works. See those lock things?" I inquired pointing to them. He nodded. "Those are the Spring Locks. Now, since this is a new suit, they shouldn't fail. But..." I stopped.

"But what Alex?" Zach asked a look of concern on his face.

"...Spring Lock suits fail horribly. Now, watch what happens when I press the button to put it back," I said pressing it. In that moment, the locks, which looked like clamps, SNAPPED back into place attaching to the endoskeleton.

"Holy crap!" Zach shouted jumping in shock. "THAT'S what happens when they fail?" he asked in fear.

"Kind of," I replied. "Those failures...happened when the employees were wearing it...due to moisture from breath. This suit is new, but I should be fine," I explained. But before I could put it on, Dan ran in.

"Alex," Dan said in fear, "Don't put it on!"

I looked at him. "Why?" I asked suddenly worried. He handed me a file and I read it. My heart sank and I turned pale. The line I read was, _Not an official suit._ I dropped the file and gasped. "Who the hell made this!?" I shouted in fear.

Dan sighed, "Take a guess..." he said gritting his teeth.

Looking at the file again, it read, _Property Of Afton Robotics._ I sighed...

_Zach_

There it was again, me not knowing what was going on. They whispered something to each other and Dan stood up straight saying, "Alright fellows, let's call it a day." Alex nodded running out of the room. I sighed.

"Hey...Zach?" Dan asked while looking at me.

"Yes Dan?" I asked still surprised.

"Understand that...Alex is sick...he can't take high stress. That's why he tries to keep things calm," Dan explained. My heart sank.

"Sick?" I asked. Dan nodded.

"He's got an illness...but he won't talk about it. He's afraid I'd fire him...I wouldn't but..." he stopped, sighed and continued. "Don't let him get stressed out, ok?" Dan asked softly.

I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry sir, I'll make sure he's ok..." I replied...

**Author's Note: And so ends another One-Shot! I truly hope you enjoy these! Before anyone asks, no, I'm not actually sick, that's just apart of the story. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's my last one shot for now. Just know this'll be shorter than the others. But hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy!**

One-Shot: A Birthday

_Year: 1987_

_Alex_

I ran into Freddy's, excited! It was my friend's 17th birthday. I looked down the tables of this pizzeria searching for Zach. Eventually I saw him and he waved me over. "Hey Zach!" I said happily.

"Hey buddy," he began, "how are you?"

"I'm great," I said showing him a box.

"What is it?" Zach asked eyes in wonder.

"It's a surprise!" I said as if it were obvious. "Open it!"

He smiled and opened it, suddenly gasping. "Alex...is this?" he stopped as he looked at me, to which I nodded.

"Yep. Won it just for you," I said in happiness. He lifted it up revealing a Bonnie plushie. It was Toy Bonnie of course. But it was still Zach's favorite character. "Do you like it?" I asked smiling.

"Man...I LOVE IT!" he said giving me a hug. "It's so cool!" he continued before looking down sadly.

I noticed straight away. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Do you not like your gift?"

"It's not that...I..." he trailed off sighing heavily, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Zach!" I said giving him a hug.

"I'm leaving town for a few years," he said simply. I felt myself go numb.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'm going into acting," Zach said simply. "So, I have to leave..." he trailed off once more.

_Zach_

This is the part that hurt most. The look of shock, fear, and sadness all at once. The way their lip trembles as they feel the tears. The way he looks up sadly trying to contain his emotion.

"But...I..." Alex stuttered. "You...we..." he kept stuttering.

"Alex...I'm sorry man..." I said as I felt tears too. Alex opened his mouth when a scream echoed through the building. "What was that!?" I shouted in shock.

Alex looked to the stage and threw up. On the stage, one of the robots had bitten out someone's forehead. I stared in shock. "Let's get out of here!" I shouted grabbing Alex's hand and running away. I noticed a guy staring at me. He looked like a manager of sorts, but I didn't care...I had to get us out...I had too...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Since no one's left any suggestions yet...here's One-Shot four! (I can't do this all myself ya know!) Please read and review!**

One-Shot: Nightmares Or Reality? (FNaF 4)

_Year: 1983_

_Normal P.O.V:_

Before Alex had gotten sick, he was just a normal every day teen. His house was pleasant. His room-with it's one closet in the middle, his door on the left, and his bed at the back of the room-was the most adorable of places. Even at thirteen, he admitted to its brilliant look. However, this night, would be different from all the others.

_William_

"Are they in place?" I asked a friend of mine.

"Ye-yes," he stuttered in response. "We're just...scaring him. Right Will?" John asked.

"Of course," I lied through a smile. "Your son needs to learn a lesson on fear..." I added, not bothering to remind John that ALEX was the one wearing the Bonnie mask when my son Michael was killed in that...PRANK.

"I understand," John replied. "I should've raised him better..." he admitted quietly.

"We all make mistakes," I replied simply. "We ALL make mistakes," I said again emphasizing my point. I checked my watch. 11:54 PM...the robots were in place.

_Alex_

I awoke to a crash and gasped loudly. "What the-" I asked in shock. Checking the time, it was 12:01 AM. I turned and heard weird footsteps. Clink...clink...clink...the sound kept repeating. "D-dad?" I asked in surprise. Clank! Clank! Clank! the sound grew rapid and I ran to the door slamming it and locking it. "What the heck!?" I screamed as tears fell down my face.

A hook slammed through the door. It was like whatever was there was trying to kill me! I had to run! I HAD TO GET OUT!

_John_

I watched as my son cried in fear. "_What the heck!?_" he cried out loud. "Ok Will...he's learned his lesson!" I added hastily. William was smirking as he watched the computer screen in this control room. "You're enjoying this!?" I yelled in shock.

Will turned towards me, his eyes red as if he were an animal and I jumped back in repulsion. "YOU NEED TO LEARN A LESSON AS WELL!" he roared. I bolted from the room. I only saw one thing as I was bolting...Alex hugging his Fredbear doll. I grabbed a walkie-talkie and spoke through it. "It's ok buddy-" I began...

_Alex_

I held onto my Fredbear doll for dear life when I heard-

"It's ok buddy. I'm here with you!" The doll said urgently.

"Thank you Fredbear!" I said as the door fell down...

_Normal P.O.V:_

John shut down the animatronics with a shutoff button and threw them to the side. He ran into the room and hugged Alex. "You're ok Alex..." he said sadly. "Nothing will ever hurt you." This was a lie, for when the next day came, John was arrested. He was accused of being drunk. William lied to the police, and John took the fall.

It wouldn't be for another few years...but Alex, would eventually learn the truth...

**Author's Note: Well, here we are! Alex's backstory and John's arrest! I hope you enjoyed, and please, leave a suggestion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: You know what...I was being harsh. I've decided, that I'm continuing this! So, as per a request...here's a chapter involving Circus Baby!**

One-Shot: Welcome To the Circus (FNaF: Sister Location)

_Year: 1984_

_Alex_

I honestly can say, Circus Baby's Pizza World, was a breath of fresh air. A NEW concept, and VERY advanced. Even the decor. The tables, the balloons. Even the animatronics! There was a ballerina, a weird version of Foxy, an even STRANGER version of Freddy, and a clown girl. The clown girl wore mostly a red dress, and she had two pigtails. Her face looked like a clown. Her constant smile was kinda creepy.

As I stared at the band in wonder, I couldn't help but think of my father. He would've loved this...he even worked with the guy who owns this business! William, I think his name was. As I explored the pizzeria I took in the various robots. Freddy, who I now noticed had a Bonnie hand puppet, spoke in a high pitched voice. He pointed at a random kid and said, "Hey Bon-Bon! I think that's the birthday boy! Let's give him a surprise!"

Foxy spoke like an announcer at a game show. "Hello! Welcome to my show!" the voice shouted. The ballerina, who I think was named Ballora was singing a creepy tune. I shrugged. Looking up to the stage, Baby wasn't there. _What the-_

"Hello, Alex," a heard a voice behind me. I whirled around and saw the clown girl. "Would you like some ice cream?" she asked me with that clown smile.

"N-no thanks," I stuttered. "And, how do you know my name? I demanded.

"I am programmed to know all names..." she trailed off and her eyes glowed. "Even yours," she whispered, in a kind of evil way. I nodded and walked away...

_The Next Day_

I returned to Circus Baby's, kind of unnerved. I wanted to know how she knew me! When I arrived, there were people in suits, and the restaurant had police tape running throughout. "What's going on?" I asked the people there.

"Eh, buzz off kid," one man said. "Didn't ya hear about the gas leaks?"

"No. But thank you," I said walking away. Gas leaks? It was only open for a day! But even as I left, I still remember what the clown girl said..._I am programmed to know all names...even yours._ I shuddered, but I swore I saw a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes staring at me...

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please leave suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well, here's an idea that came to me at some point. I hope you enjoy and please leave suggestions!**

One-Shot: Repairing A Fox (FNaF 1)

_Year: 1994_

_Zach_

It was raining outside. Typical. I had to walk today...also typical. I entered the pizzeria again. The smells, and sounds became familiar. Working here even became second nature! I walked up to my friend Alex and said, "Hey man! How's it going?"

Alex turned to me with a smile. "I'm fine," he answered. "I guess I'm just a little-" here he coughed for a solid ten seconds. "-A little tired," he continued with a weak smile. I nodded feeling upset. Alex had just told me about his sickness. I have a bad feeling about it. "Oh!" Alex continued pulling me from my thoughts. "Dan wants to see you," he said handing me a piece of paper.

"For what?" I asked.

"For your newest assignment. Don't worry," Alex explained, "Jules will be there," he added with a genuine smile. I nodded, said a brief thanks, and walked into Dan's office. The office was cleaner than before. There was even some new photos on the wall!

"You wanted to see me?" I began nervously.

"Yes," Dan said with a sigh. "Please sit down." I did. "Now, as you know we run a tight ship." I was about to explain something only for him to hold up a hand. "But, I'm willing to be nice, since you're working with Alex and being helpful. So, I'll give you a chance. You are to help Jules repair an animatronic." And there it was.

"Ok," I answered with a nod. "I mean-Yes sir."

He nodded and said, "Good, she's in Parts and Service," he finished as I got up and went to said room.

_Parts and Service_

The room was more empty and clear. Something wasn't right..."Hey Jules," I said with a smile.

She nodded and continued doing...something involving a circuit board. "We're closing down you know," she said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Too much bad reputation. Declining customers. Surely you've seen how little is here?" she asked looking towards me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I honestly didn't know," I replied. While it was true this place had a bad reputation, I didn't think it'd actually close down. I decided to lighten the mood. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Eh," Jules replied, "I guess I just like to sit at home and read. When I'm not working." She looked back at me and smiled. I returned the smile. As she put the circuit board back in, Foxy activated and started thrashing around. "OW!" Jules shouted before shutting Foxy down.

"What happened!?" I shouted in fear.

"Ugh," she said in pain. "The damn thing scratched my arm." I looked at her arm and saw how deep it was.

"That's not just a scratch," I explained. "I'll get a first aid kit." I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me here," she said in fear. I looked at her, then back to Foxy. Realizing that there was much more going on I nodded. We left together. But I swore I heard a clink behind us, so we walked faster, and slammed the door shut...

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this One-Shot! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you to callummcneill44 for the suggestion! Yes, I will do a chapter about it. And here it is! This is also based on a theory I made. Please note, this chapter is the darkest I've written...Enjoy!**

One-Shot: Spring Lock Catastrophe

_Year: 1994_

_Alex_

I was especially sick today...I couldn't feel my heart. As I walked around, I felt dizzy. My senses cleared and I saw Dan talking to me. "So, can you put on the suit today?" he asked me with a pleading look. I simply sighed and nodded. He thanked me and walked away. I sighed once again and continued walking. The suit in the backroom was...some kind of Foxy variation. He was apparently called Rockstar Foxy.

Looking over the directions, I pressed a button and saw the spring locks detaching. After they detached, I pulled out the endoskeleton and looked inside. It seemed safe, for the moment. Shrugging I put on the suit and mask. Admiring my look in the mirror, I went outside. I greeted the kids, played games, all that good stuff.

It was seeming to be a good idea. I even got to perform a song for the crowd! It was all going very well, until-

CLINK! I gasped as I heard the noise, the spring locks were about to come loose. Maneuvering out of the crowd, I ran back to Parts and Service. "No, no, NO!" I screamed now fully aware of what was going on. I tried to pry the suit off, but as I reached for the mask-

CRUNCH! SQUISH! I felt the spring locks come loose, and the clamp like locks snap right into me. I felt them in my legs, in my feet, in my arms. I tried to scream for help, but at that moment, the locks snapped into my neck, causing my air to be cut off. I fell to the floor, and the last thing I saw...was me lying in a pool of my own blood. I knew no more...

_Dan_

I searched for Alex and gasped at the sight. He was wearing the Rockstar Foxy suit, and was in a pool of blood. I resisted the urge to throw up. As I ran outside, a parent asked me "What's wrong sir?"

"Nothing!" I said urgently. Pulling out a megaphone I said into it, "Freddy's is closed for the day! Please exit at once!" my voice boomed. The kids and parents seemed curious, but they shrugged it off and left...

_Later_

"You simply can't stay open," Mr. Thompson, my lawyer, said to me with a sigh.

"But...my father put all this hard work into the restaurant, and so have I!" I tried to reason.

"If word gets out about Alex..." Mr. Thompson sighed again. "Look, Dan...I know you have tried. But, maybe it's time to close. You're already dealing with three other suits. ONE of them still hasn't been dealt with! You can't keep running a doomed restaurant."

I sighed once more, "Ok Mr. Thompson, I'll close it down..." I trailed off trying to hold in my tears.

_Alex_

I awoke sometime later, I don't remember when...I was in a new place. A pizzeria, of sorts. Who else to run in but my friend Zach? I crawled through the vent to greet him, but heard a noise. It was a curious sound. It sounded like laughter, so I followed it. I was in agony, I knew that much. I looked at a calendar, it claims the year is _2023\. _But I don't believe it.

Then again, I'm trapped in a robot suit, with only my spirits' willpower controlling it. So I suppose anything is possible...

**Author's Note: See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Wow...has it seriously been THAT long since I first started this? Ok, I owe an explanation. I've had writer's block for this. I did most what I thought I could do. But now? Now I think it's time to do more. Expand upon this and add new ideas in. How, you may be wondering? Well, you'll see right now! Enjoy, and stay tuned for an important message at the end!**

One-Shot: Alex Meets Freddy (FNaF 1)

_Year: 1992_

_Alex_

I walked into Dan's office with a look of curiosity. Dan, who was my boss for the past few years, was sitting with has hands on the desk. "You wanted to see me?" I asked with my continuous look of curiosity.

"Well Alex. I think since you've seen more of the place than most. Maybe you can, for a night, fill in...that job," he added with emphasis. He then looked at me apologetically. My jaw dropped.

"Wait...you want me...to do the _night shift!?_" I asked in shock.

"Now, now," Dan started, "there's no need to be upset. It's just for one night. Maybe they'll...uh..." he trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Go easy on me?" I asked holding out my hand for emphasis.

"Please don't talk back to me. You may be ill, but I AM your boss," Dan said sternly. I nodded, understanding there was no other alternative...

**ZZZ**

_3:33 __AM_

Crap, Bonnie won't leave! I'm about to run out of-

I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder, and my blood ran cold instantly. I turned around stuttering in fear. It was Freddy!

"Hello, Alex is it?" Freddy asked me.

"Uh...y-yeah," I stuttered in fear causing Freddy to chuckle.

"Now, now, I'm not the one you need to worry about!" Freddy said between bouts of laughter. He then put a finger on his mask chin. "Then again, you don't have to worry about any of us! It's just Golden you have to worry about."

"Golden?" I asked tilting my head. "As in...Fredbear?" I inquired.

"Yep," Freddy replied casually.

"But wait...where do the night guards go?" I asked suspiciously.

Freddy sighed. "The one's who survive leave, and the one's Golden catch...don't," he explained.

"Ok," I said in response. "So, I just need to watch out for him?"

"Yes. But he's not active at the moment, so you don't have to worry tonight," Freddy added. I nodded. "Look, why don't you leave?" he asked me. "Because you're sick?"

I sighed. "Because I know dying quickly will be better than dying slowly from this...thing inside me."

Freddy seemed to think for a moment before smiling. "Tell you what...how about you, me and the gang go for pizza? Chica's cooking," he said nudging my shoulder lightly. I could only smile.

"I would like that a lot...thank you," I replied.

**Author's Note: Yep, the first chapter in a long time. So, I'll be honest, I started writing this as a one-shot series, and then I started making them connected as if they were all one big story...but now? I'm not doing connected chapters. From this chapter onward, it'll be FULLY one-shot styled. **

**What I mean is, I am going to write these in the traditional one-shot form. So, in the next chapter, you'll be seeing some big changes. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I'll see you in the next one, which I'll be writing and releasing right away!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here we go! Please leave suggestions!**

One-Shot: Billy's First Job (FNaF: Help Wanted)

_Year: 2002_

_Billy_

I walked up to the restaurant with a sigh. It was to be my first job. The restaurant's name is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I looked up at the sign as I arrived. The sign had Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on it. Rolling my eyes, I entered the building. Let me tell you, I can't describe for the life of me the insanity once I entered. Kids running like crazy, parents trying to calm them down. It was utter madness.

I looked around for the manager's office and once I found it, decided to walk up to it. As I was about to knock on the door a person said, "The manager's not here."

I looked for the source of the voice and saw a guy with black hair and a Fazbear uniform. "Well, when will he be back?" I asked impatiently.

"Probably not for a few hours," the guy replied. I nodded in disappointment. "Oh, I'm Alex," the guy said to me holding out his hand. I looked at him and shook his hand with a nod.

"I'm Billy," I said with a smile. As soon as I said my name, Alex rubbed his chin.

"Oh yeah!" he said immediately. "You're our new mechanic!"

"That I am," I replied with a grin.

"Perfect!" Alex said. "We needed a mechanic for awhile," he said with a smile. "They've been acting up horribly lately," he explained.

I nodded. "So, the animatronics act up a lot?" I asked curiously.

"More often than not," Alex answered with a nod. "If it wasn't for these darn budget cuts, we would have them fully fixed by now." He shook his head. "Not to be rude to my own workplace...but if they'd focus more on fixing the robots than buying new locations, we wouldn't have these problems."

I nodded in understanding. "So, who do I have to fix?" I asked.

"Freddy Fazbear," was all Alex said.

**ZZZ**

Fixing Freddy is SO nerve wracking. I removed a hat from Freddy's mouth and opened up his chest cavity finding a shoe. "The hell?" I said in shock removing it. At that moment Freddy started twitching violently. I eventually replaced his music box and ran out of the room. I was breathing heavily. Alex walked up to me with a frown.

"Did you get him fixed?" he asked nervously.

"I...think so?" I said as a question more than a statement.

"Good?" he asked himself as well. He sighed and motioned for me to follow. I was about to ask what was going on when I saw a man wearing a suit standing ahead of us. "Dan," Alex started, "I would like you to meet Billy. Our new mechanic."

Dan seemed to take inventory of me before nodding. "So, you like it so far?" he asked.

"Yeah-" I began before catching myself. "Uh, yes sir," I said instead. Dan seemed to hum in thought for a moment before smiling.

"Yep, you're hired Billy," Dan said.

"Thank you!" I said happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dan!"

"Oh, the pleasure's mine," Dan replied smiling. "Be back tomorrow," he finished. But before he left-

"Say, what robot did you fix?" Dan asked.

"Freddy," I replied.

"Was there...any trouble?" he asked turning pale.

I gave him a look of odd curiosity before saying quietly, "There was a shoe." Dan grew even more pale, nodded and motioned for Alex to follow him. I nodded and went home for the night. Hopefully the next robot won't be as bad...

**ZZZ**

_Alex_

Dan was giving me the talk of a lifetime. "Furthermore, he found a shoe! What are we going to do if he talks?" he asked in fear.

"Don't worry," I said. "He won't. He's under contract." Dan started to drum his fingers on his desk impatiently. "Plus, I gave him my...pep talk of silence." Dan seemed to visibly relax.

"Oh good!" he said happily. "So he won't tell anyone?"

"He won't," I finished with a smile. Dan nodded and I left...

**Author's Note: Since I'm back into the swing of things, I'm going to be updating more frequently. If you have suggestions, OC's or any ideas just let me know! I hope you're enjoying this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Now for the next exciting one-shot! Enjoy!**

One-Shot: The Advances of Technology (Special Delivery)

_Year: 2015_

_Claire_

I woke up...it was Sunday. Great...one more day of the weekend before school starts again. I got out of bed lazily and went downstairs. There I saw my dad sitting at his desk. He was tinkering with a device. It looked like a miniature animatronic. Like the one's at Freddy's. "Dad?" I asked tiredly.

My dad gasped and hid the little animatronic under a tarp. "What did you see?" he demanded seriously.

"Just a robot that looks like Foxy," I began. "Except he had a guitar...I thought only Bonnie played the guitar?" I wondered.

"Look," my dad began. "I have to tell you something," he said seriously.

"What's up dad?" I asked sitting across from him.

"Remember how I said I had a friend? Years ago?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah...Alex right?" I added with curiosity.

"Well...he died at Freddy's. The way he died. Was with an untested Spring Lock Suit. That is the one I'm modeling," he explained. I was stunned. I didn't even know what to say.

"So...your friend died in a spring lock suit?" I asked horrified.

"Yep..." he trailed off. At that moment his watch beeped. "Hey, I gotta go Claire. Love you," he said giving me a kiss.

"Bye dad," I said still shocked by the information. As he left I pulled out my phone. It was for some new app by Freddy's called, "The Special Delivery App." I read the progress and it read:

_Animatronic, Funtime Freddy, is on the way._

I cheered silently as I waited by the door...

**ZZZ**

I woke up seeing a huge box by the door...but get this, it was already open! And Freddy-er-Funtime Freddy was nowhere in sight. I looked at the time. 12:00 AM. Had I been asleep that long? I looked for dad, but remembered he worked until 6 am. Interesting. I heard a mechanical laugh.

"Hey Bon-Bon! I think that's the birthday girl! Let's give her a surprise!" an oddly robotic voice said. The next thing I knew, Funtime Freddy was running up to me. I started to freak out when-

"Here ya go!" he said cheerfully, handing me a cake. I looked at him curiously.

"Thanks?" I asked. Funtime Freddy, not seeming to understand fear nodded.

"No problem! What a nice house you have!" he said.

"Uh," I began before I heard the front door open.

"Hey Claire, I got you a-" dad started before gasping. "Claire! Get away from that thing!" he yelled pulling me away. "How did you get here!?" he roared/demanded.

"Oh, Claire ordered me! We're gonna have so much fun together!" Funtime Freddy said. Before my dad could say anything, Funtime Freddy saw dad's little Foxy animatronic. His features saddened. "Alex..." he said sadly, and strangely human.

"How do you know Alex?" dad asked in fear.

"I knew him...before he died," Funtime Freddy explained.

"Were you a lost spirit?" dad asked.

"You can say that...Zach," Funtime Freddy said.

Dad gasped, and I gasped. It was for two reasons. I gasped because he knew my dad. Dad only gasped because-

"Dan?" he said in shock. Suddenly...all the pieces were in place...

**ZZZ**

All in all, dad sent the animatronic back, Funtime Freddy-or Dan-moved on, having told Zach the truth, and I? Well, now I'm going to be careful when ordering an animatronic...as well, I'm going to solve this mystery. For dad...and for Alex...

**Author's Note: Well, that was a lovely one-shot. Now, before I give my next information, I want to say...it's great going back and writing this one-shot series again. Now, for the information...I will be hitting a milestone for the next one-shot...and what is that? You see...I've never written a story that's gone past chapter ten. So, I want you guys to leave suggestions for chapters! The reason being...while I'm not out of ideas yet, I'd really like to see what you guys want next! If you leave a suggestion, you will be mentioned in the next one-shot! See you next time and thanks for reading!**


End file.
